One Slight Difference
by THGlover159
Summary: "There is no point in hoping for something if you know it may never happen." "That is not true!" my brother yells. "No," I say my voice cracking, "shes right. I'm not coming back." Prim was never picked for the Hunger Games and Katniss never volunteered, but Peeta was picked to go into the Hunger Games. Please read, story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to apologize for deleting the other story I was working on. I just really wasn't feeling it I think I could do better. I know I wasn't updating before, but I was just soo busy. I know I can't make these excuses and stuff but I truly am sorry. Anyways maybe in the future I might write something similar like the other story, but for now lets stick to this and see how it goes. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Hunger Games or anything to do with the Hunger Games :(**

Reaping Day. A day where one is dreading and a time where two kids are sent to their deaths. That day, is today. I grab my wooden comb and let it run through my hair one last time. My older brother is waiting for me downstairs, this is his last reaping and I'm sure he just wants to get it over with. I take one last look at myself before I go downstairs.

"What took you so long," my brother asks.

"Nothing" I say with a shrug. "Where's everybody else?"

"They already left, come on."

As we get near the center, my heart starts pounding. But I know mine isn't the only one. Fear is the only thing that all of District 12 have in common, probably all of Panem except the Capitol. Anger rises up in my chest, but I push it aside. Rules, follow the rules thats all you have to do. Follow the rules.

My brother and I go our separate ways. We don't say anything to each other.

"Welcome, welcome to 74th annual Hunger Games!" the escort, Effie says.

She then plays the video about how the cause of the Hunger Games was our fault and the Capitol is doing us a favor. I snap my attention to Katniss. She's looking at Gale. I feel a tinge of jealousy, but I shake it off quickly. I'm not allowed to have those feelings, not after what happened...

_I feel a tap on my shoulder then a piece of paper is handed to me. "Peeta meet me at meadow. I need to talk to you. -Katniss"_

_Katniss? Katniss wants to talk to me? I feel my heart race, I turn to look back at her but she's gone. I hadn't realized that the class was dismissed. I can't believe it! Maybe I can finally get her close to me, be my friend even. Maybe I can tell her how I really feel about her. But not just yet. Katniss is fragile, she doesn't trust people much. I spend my whole day thinking about what she wanted to talk to me about. Until finally I was at the meadow. _

_She's already waiting for me. _

_"Hey," I say an a soft tone. She turns around and my breath is taken away. Her eyes, her silky grey eyes, that either comfort you at all times, but can also pierce your heart with just one look._

_"L-look, Peeta," she stumbles. "I know its been forever a-and I just wanted to say thanks."_

_"Thanks? For what?" I ask._

_She glares at me and I know its weird, but I love her glares, she proves to people that she isn't one messing with. It's almost frightening. _

_"For-for you know what!" she almosts whines. _

_I truly have no clue to what she is saying so she continues," For the bread."_

_"The bread?" But now its clear, "The bread when we were kids?"_

_She nods her eyes looking at her feet._

_"Katniss, its alright. You don't have to thank me, anybody would have done it," I say sincerely. _

_"No!" she says quickly, "no you, you didn't just save me! You saved my family, you saved Prim. That's something I can never repay you for."_

_For a minute I'm shocked. "I'm glad I can help," I mutter loud enough for her to hear. _

_She nods and turns to leave._

_"Katniss wait!" I yell. "I need you to know that I did it for you. I should have done more. I-I should have gone out there and gave you the bread myself, but I didn't. I did it for you. Because I love you," I finish. _

_I see a look in her eyes. I don't know what it was, but it was quickly replaced by disgust and anger._

_"You don't even know me," she hisses and runs off back to the Seam._

_I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I let them fall. She's right, but I feel like I do. There's something there, between us. I can feel it and I know she can to._

"Ladies first!" I snap out of my haze at the soumd of Effie's voice. Please not Katniss, please not Katniss I think.

"Madge Undersee," she reads.

Oh no, not her. Why her? I look at the mayor but his face is blank. I look at Katniss and I can tell she's trying to hold back tears. Madge goes up the stage, her face flashes with so many emotions.

"And now for the boys!" Effie squeals. When she pulls out that single slip, my heart stops. I hear nothing. People are looking at me. I look at Katniss, tears streaming down her face. Did Gale get picked? Did someone she knows get picked?

No,

"Peeta Mellark"

It was me.

**Sorry for that little tiny bit of a cliffhanger there...forgive me. So did you like it! Did yah? Please tell me what you think! I might post another chapter tomorrow or on Friday, but I promise that it is definitely before the world ends I promise! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I say Friday? I meant Saturday... Anyways please enjoy this chapter it may be a short one, sorry. **

**Disclaimer : Do not own the Hunger Games**

The next few moments go in a bur. Peeta, my Peeta, going to his death. I can't breathe. My eyes begin to sting. And in one second, I am sobbing. Why am I doing this? Why am I sobbing? It's just Peeta right? He didn't mean anything to me and I already thanked him for saving my life. Its because of Madge, these tears. She was my best friend besides Gale, and now she is being sent to kill and die. I have to see them. Both of them, before they go off to the Capitol.

"Katniss! Katniss, you were right I didn't get picked!" Prim exclaims hugging me tightly.

"See Prim, you had nothing to worry about," I say relieved that she's safe, for now.

"What's wrong," she must have noticed the sadness in my eyes.

I don't answer her.

"Madge and Peeta," she states. She knows about both of them, how Peeta had a big part in our resurrection from the dead and Madge who is my friend. She's hugging me again. "Oh I'm so sorry Katniss."

"Its okay little duck, you don't have nothing to apologize for. It isn't your fault," I soothe her.

"Are you going to see them," she asks.

I nod.

"Give this to him okay?" She hands me the mockingjay pin I gave her about an hour ago. Seems like its been a year. "For good luck." She then gives me a quick hug and starts towards home.

**Peeta's Pov**

"Oh Peeta!" my mother comes in hugging me. She's not crying, but you can see a pinch of sadness on her face.

Then my whole family joins in on the hug.

"You've have always been a brave man Peeta," my dad says.

"Maybe you can win?" my brother asks. I can tell he's trying to hold back tears so I hug him again.

"Don't be ridiculous, " my mother snaps.

"Mother," my older brother cuts in.

"Well its true," she states. "There is no point in hoping for something if you know it may never happen."

"Mother that is not true!" my brother yells.

"No," I say my voice cracking, "shes right. I'm not coming back."

"Peeta," my father interjects.

"No dad!" I snap. "We all know it, so why try to hide it."

Silence comes upon us.

"We love you," my father finally says.

"I know," I sigh."I love you guys too."

We all hug again then they are excused to leave. The last few moments with my family were fighting with one another. Thats how it goes I guess, but I love them, I have to right? I sit down and wait for the peacekeepers to come and get me. No one else is coming to visit me, but I spoke too soon.

"Peeta?" says a small voice. I lift my head from my hands and see her.

"Katniss?" I say standing up quickly.

Time seems to pass and we just stand there, looking at each other. Until finally, she speaks.

"Prim wants you to have this," she hands me a pin. "Its a mockingjay. It gives you good luck."

"Thank you, I'll need it, " I chuckle.

Before I know it she's in my arms in a flash.

"Oh Peeta! I'm so sorry! Why did it have to be you!" she's sobbing into my shirt and saying things I can't understand.

"Katniss its okay," I say running my hand through her hair not letting her go. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll protect Madge, I'll make sure-"

"No!" she shouts. "I-I mean yes but Peeta... she has a plan," she says.

There is knock on the door indicating one minute.

"A what-" but I'm interrupted once again. But this time by a kiss. It's a sweet one. Our first kiss. For once, I forget whats happening around us and enjoy this kiss. I hug her around her waist and push her closer to me. This kiss its filled with love and hope and I just wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now and live it forever. But it doesn't last forever.

"Meetings over!" a Peacekeeper shouts behind the door. "You better hurry before I drag you out of there!"

"See you later Peeta," she whispers.

See you later, Katniss," I say, but she's long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I try not to think of her on the ride to the train station, but my mind seems to go against my intentions. What does she mean Madge has a plan? Why did she kiss me? Does she like me?

Madge's voice seems to snap me back to reality. "Peeta!"

"Huh, oh what were you saying sorry," I say blushing.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a few minutes now but you've been in your own little world for awhile now," she laughs softly. "Its about her isn't it?"she smiles sadly.

I just nod. I finally take place in my surroundings. We are in the train. There are carts of different kinds of foods everywhere. I see the bread and I can tell right away in which district it is from. My father told me how to notice the moisture and how its designed. I miss him. I miss my family. I try to hold back tears just a little longer.

"Are you okay," Madge asks.

"Yeah," I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do you think he'll help us," she motions with her head towards the door.

"Haymitch? If he'll be sober enough, " I say with a small chuckle. But she doesn't laugh.

"How about we make him a deal," she states.

"A deal?" I ask.

"Yeah, what if we tell him that we will do as he says as long as he stays clear of the alcohol."

"I ain't staying clear of nothing," a gruff comes from the open train doors.

"But we want to survive," Madge says firmly.

Haymitch laughs. I feel my anger rising, this isn't a joke.

"If you want to survive, " he laughs again, "Stay alive."

Thats what makes me snap. I punch him as hard as I can and he stubbles back.

"Peeta!" Madge screams.

"Wow," Haymitch stands up rubbing his jaw. I glare at him.

"Listen Haymitch, " Madge sneers. "We don't want to put up with any of your _shit! _All we want to do is survive alright! Or at least have a chance in winning!"

"Well well well, I actually have a pair of fighters this year," Haymitch smirks. "Well you listen to MY deal. I will sober up _some _days to help you guys out, but you don't say one word about my drinking, okay? Okay." he leaves without hearing our opinions.

"I hate that guy," Madge spits.

"I don't like him either, but we have to. He is going to be our main key to our survival, " I say.

"Wish he wasn't," Madge mumbles.

We part ways and go to our compartments for some sleep. Or at least try to sleep.

But right when I hit my pillow, the tears flow.

I think I manage to doze off because I wake up the next morning. I try to take a quick shower but ends up being forever because of the different buttons and soaps and oils.

"Good morning," I say to Madge and Effie who are already eating breakfast.

I grab some eggs and bacon and other foods that seem delicious. I take a look at Madge's plate and see that it was as full as mine.

"Try the hot chocolate," she says as I'm seated. "Its delicious."

I take a sip and I'm instantly in love with it. I take piece of my roll and dip it in the chocolate. Its even better than I expected. Madge must have noticed my little fantasy because she smiles. I return it.

"We are going to be in the Capitol very soon," Effie says. "Be prepared to face many crowds of people! Since we are District 12 we get the penthouse! Isn't this exciting! " she squeals.

"Yeah very exciting," Madge mutters sarcastically into her mug. Which earns a laugh from me.

Effie looks at her watch then out of the train window. "Ah right on time!"

There are large buildings everywhere. A place so beautiful but also so evil.

Madge and I are both at the window admiring the view then in one second we are faced with crowds of people chanting our names. We wave and smile at them.

Once we are finally in the penthouse, Haymitch speaks.

"What you two did on that train was good. Make the people like you, and just do more of that okay? It may actually save one of your guy's life."

"Sponsors right?" I ask.

"Right, more sponsors the more chances of staying alive," he says.

"I think I know how to get us a lot more sponsors. Both of us," Madge says.

"Oh really sweetheart? How?" Haymitch asks.

"Well I don't know if it will work and Peeta needs to be up for it, but either way it's fine," she says. "I need both of your approvals."

"Okay on with it girl, its time for my hourly drink."

I just nod for her to continue.

"Okay, I was wondering if Peeta and I could be lovers, just for the show. It might earn us a lot more sponsors, and like you said Haymitch, more sponsors a higher chance in living," she finishes.

I don't know how to react, what would Katniss think of this?

"I told Katniss that I had a plan that might save our lives. I didn't get the chance to tell her about it, but she said to do anything that might save our lives. I told Gale to talk to her about it, it was his plan after all," she says.

"Gale?" I ask. She just nods, her eyes glassy. So there is something between them after all.

"Well if Gale and Katniss are okay with this, why not, " I say with a shrug.

"Gale and Katniss? I'm guessing they are people special to you guys?" Haymitch says.

We just nod.

"Okay, well it may actually work. A love story, thats what the Capitol woud want. Brilliant," Haymitch says, "The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12."

**What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have updated sooner! I just was caught up in the holidays that I didn't have much time to write. Well anyways, I hope your enjoying the holidays! **

**K**

**atniss Pov**

"Peeta!" someone screams, or at least I thought someone did.

"Katniss, its okay it was just a nightmare," a soothing voice says. "Peeta will be fine. He's brave and smart, he'll figure out how to survive in the arena. Just please Katniss stop crying."

Prim. She's the one who is comforting me.

"Yeah," I say wiping my face with the back of my hand. I was indeed crying. "He'll be fine, " I say more to myself than Prim. "Sorry I woke you."

"You don't have to apologize Katniss, I'll be here for you no matter what," she says in a loving tone. She is an amazing person. I realize how much her and Peeta are alike, they're both likable and have a true heart.

"Thanks little duck," I say giving her a hug. We stay like that for a while. But the silence is later broken by her voice.

"Katniss?"

"Yes little duck," I say stroking her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"But you have to promise not to get mad okay?" she says shyly.

"I can never stay mad at you," I say. What does she want to ask me that she'll think I'll get mad?

"Do you love Peeta?" she asked the one question I don't know how to answer. The one question even I avoided to ask myself.

I sigh and whisper, "I don't know little duck."

"I think you do," she says. "I can see it. There is something there, like Madge and Gale."

"Madge and Gale?"

"Yup, there's something there. I don't know how I know, I just kind of see it you know?" Prim says.

"The talents that you have little duck, take me by surprise everytime," I tell her. "Come on know lets get some sleep."

That night I decide to go see Gale and talk to him. Madge told me that he knew everything about her plan. I was confused why would Gale know, but now I know why.

I go over to the Hawthorn house only to find out that Gale isn't home. He's probably still in the mines, I'll ask him about Madge's plan tomorrow, it is going to be a Sunday after all. I decide to just go home, the interviews are going to be starting soon. Yesterday was the Chariot ridings and both Madge and Peeta looked absolutely stunning. The flames seem to suit them both very well. They call Madge the girl on fire, and I think they might gain a lot of sponsors but also a lot more enemies in the arena. I push those thoughts away and try to focus on something else. Their hands. Madge's and Peeta's hands were intertwined last night and couldn't keep my mind off it. Why would they be holding hands? Did it mean something to them? No Katniss Peeta loves you remember.

"Hurry Katniss it already started, " Prim says patting the space next to her. I take off my bag and jacket and sit next to her. I look at the screen and see that they're on District 4. These interviews seem to be total bullshit at times, but how else are they going to convince the Capitol they are worth living? Soon enough they're up to district 7 then 11 and finally 12.

Madge is up first. I can tell that she is a bit nervous as she walks next to Caesar Flickerman.

"What a marvelous entrance yout made last night," starts Caesar.

She doesn't answer at first, but responds with "What?"

The crowd laughs.

"Someone is a bit nervous," Caesar says bursting with another round of laughter. "I said that you made quite an entrance last night, tell us what was going through your mind the whole time?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't burn to death," she says gaining once again another round of laughter.

"Well you have such a great stylist that I'm sure he wouldn't let that happen oh no he wouldn't," Caesar cackles with the audience. "Okay now its time to be serious folks. Do you think you have a chance to win in these Games?"

It is silent for a moment.

"No," she says. Everyone in the audience gasps. No one has ever said no to that question. They always with a confident yes or at least I'll try my best, but never a no.

"Well why?" asks Caesar.

"Because if I have to die trying to protect him, I will," she says.

"He? Whom might this he be?"

"Peeta Mellark," she states. My heart jumps at the mention of his name.

The buzzer goes off telling that time has run out. Madge walks of the stage and is replaced by Peeta, my boy with the bread. He looks handsome with his hair slicked to one side. He is perfect. He manages to throw in a few jokes that makes the audience almost die of laughter. He is so confident and has the quality to talk to strangers and make it seem that they have been friends forever.

"Peeta you have got to tell us," Caesar says after the audience has stopped laughing. "Is there a special girl waiting for you back home?"

My heart seems to pound at that question.

"No," he says shaking his head. I frown, but keep my attention on him.

"I don't believe that for a second! You must have someone," Caesar says.

Peeta takes a breath and starts "Well I had a huge crush on this girl since forever," my heart starts beating ten times faster, "But I don't think she knew I existed until the reaping," he says.

"Well I'll tell you what, win these games and when you go home, she won't be able to turn you down," Caesar smiles at his own plan.

"I don't think winning will help me," he smiles sadly.

"And why not?"

"Because she came here with me."

My heart drops.

**Thanks for reading! So I guess there is some confusion in where this story is going. I can't really say much about how or where its going because I'm afraid it will give too much away. Just please go with it and maybe somethings will start to be uncovered. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and giving your opinions and support! Happy Holidays! **


End file.
